Maybe One More Time?
by BlueRaven254
Summary: Byakuya, a man of nobility is faced with the decision of maybe..just maybe...falling in love one more time? I do not own bleach. Only my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

This story was something that came to me on a whim. I've always admired the relationship Byakuya has with Yoruichi; but, she definitely belongs to Keisuke. So the main Characters physicality in some ways mirror Yoru. I also enjoy writing OC with characters. I do not own anything of Bleach save for my created characters!

Thank you!

* * *

It was in his passing that she caught wind of his scent. The sweet smell of sakara's lightly took hold of her and she turned eager to catch the stranger that filled her senses. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd catching the white coat of a Capitan. Her eyes traced the lines of his broad strong shoulders, admiring the healthy gleam of black hair covering that nape of his neck. Her breath was caught in her throat until she was able to mumbled. "Who is he..." She felt a light blush touch her cheeks, and she felt a tug towards the dark haired man's scent.

So she followed.

She had nothing to do at the moment anyways, so asking a stranger on what cologne he wore was nothing close to creepy right? She turned to the shopkeeper and handed him a coin for the loaf of cinnamon bread that caught her nose earlier. She looked over in the direction of the man in the white coat, still seeing him in view . "Bye Bogengi!" She waved to the street cart, hurrying through the crowd of Shinigami's and the soon to be shinigamis.

That's what she was, Nali Mitsuka, a student of the Shin'o Academy, an up and coming Shinigami. It excited her to know that she was literally a couple of days away from graduating the academy. The Gotei she would join, the training it would take for her to be a Capitan. Happiness weld in her chest at her achievements, and equally the pride she felt for how her mother felt about her graduation. At the thought she gave way to the memories of the Ryukon district, the crowded spaces, the bustling markets. Today's festival so much reminded her of home...the good parts..

She looked up briefly, admiring the clear blue sky -memories of her siblings pointing out odd shaped clouds came into view and she smiled the clear blue that smiled down on her. For Nali, clear skies were never her thing.

Clouds added flavor.

The white coat made a left. She sped up, making a quick left, catching herself ungracefully from a potential trip.

Byakuya was a man of simplicity. Ran by the calling that was bestowed upon him from a young age. He was a Kuchiki, and from the beginning the lining of his life was provided for him. What he wore, how he spoke, how to present himself. All simplifying his world down to a perfectly manicured nail.

Even now, as he walked through the colorful crowd of Shinigami in celebration of the Moon festival; he wore a royal purple lined with sunshine gold kimono made of the finest cashmere that was often worn for festivals; a tradition that his clan abided by. A tradition that kept the Kuchiki Name, and wore itself well on his broad shoulders. It seemed that the only thing that was out of the common simple order was his marriage to his late wife.

The view in front of colors and chatting folk soften at the thought of his late wife.

_Hisana_.

She was soft and meek. A woman filled with love and regrets. She too, simplified his life in the best ways one could imagine. He turned a corner slowing to a stop as his mind took itself back to her last words to him.

_Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister"_

Even her request, although a bit out of the way, was simple. Her simplicity added to his simple life. In honor of Hisana Kuchiki he found her sister. Rukia. Which was relatively simple being that they were near identical twins, save for Rukia wayward and rebellious nature. Regardless, he treated Rukia as his own, no matter how distant and closed off he was to his new sister. He provided.

Looking up at the blue sky over the Seireitei. It was clear, unblemished by the bright white of funny shaped clouds. it was nice.

It was _simple_.

A simplicity that gave him peace.

But, somethings he found mean to break that order. Somethings mean to destroy peace- ruin the very essence of tranquility, destroy order in a vengeful attempt to thwart his livelihood.

like whoever the hell wasn't watching where they were going.

Byakuya caught himself from tipping over. His fist clenched as he made a quick turn to reprimand whoever the hell chose to run into him on the day he decides to get the hell our if the house to get some fuc-

He was caught off guard at the large dark eyes that looked up at him.

He felt his cheeks flush at the proximity he was to this stranger, ignoring the skip in his chest and took a full step back.

"I'm so sorry!" she stated, obviously unaware of the customary bow that should accompany apologies. He felt himself resist an eye roll as the rose in his cheeks settled-some people have no manners.

_commoners._

"I didn't realize I was gonna run into you! I'm so sorry!" her slender hands were clasped in a nervous rub. White Opal bracelet gleamed in the sun. Eyes large, brows furrowed in worry at his possible hostility she was sure would be directed at her.

But oddly enough, he didn't really _feel_ that. Whatever annoyance that was to rise was simmered down quickly. Maybe it was her full red soft pursed lips that formed the words so perfectly; or bright voice with diction and cadence that danced so beautifully from one ear to the other. OR maybe it was the smell of geranium and Bergamot mix that went so well with her image. He caught himself inwardly composing himself. He held up a perfectly manicured hand to silence her rambling. Although he wouldn't mind listening to her speak. He'd rather it not be about things that really did not matter.

Like the constant apologies from a lower link.

She slowed down, face slowly turning into something of confusion, and then a look of bitch fit quality.

His eyes scanned over her, taking in her dark features-feeling the furrow in his brows as a deep ache set in from his heart. _Where do I know her from? _ Byakuya was not one to dwell on looks. Yes, beauty was a must when considering someone... appetizing. However, for him, a woman's presentation is what made her. Her poise and presence should be what commands her attention. Although he never really followed that example when choosing women, if he was ever going to go back into the field of _dating_, which he highly was something he looked for.

This girl, she was just easy on the eyes.

She was a taller woman, dressed in a yellow fitting kimono, with accents of light pink that showed falling Sakara towards the bottom. The kimono was tailored in a fashionable manner that fell off the shoulders accenting the curve of her pert breast. Her frame was slender, However, from where the fabric clung too it was clearly seen she was a perfect hourglass.

She reminded him of that damned cat demon. Dark smooth skin, sharp large feline shaped eyes that always seem to have a playful glint, and full pouty lips. but...her features were soft. Her slender face, her soft lips, and even though her eyes held a mysterious air they were a gentle in comparison to the Shihoiun...even now in the midst of her annoyance.

She was…

_Beautiful._

Not that it mattered. There were plenty of good-looking women in the Seireitei. Beautty was a trait that was common here and there. Rangiku, for example was a beauty uncompared. Her looks were only slightly dampened due to the constant stench of vodka on her breath.

It was when the woman infront of him turned away abruptly that Byakuya felt his temper flare.

Now she knew what a Capitan was. The Gotai 13was constantly spoken about at the academy. The differences' in characters,the divisions, thier roles.

And of course,they constantly emphasized the importance of making a good impression at school ceremonies or if by chance you so happen to meet one of them on a stroll.

Looking up at him, she realized that the one she chose to bump into was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki-and she felt her heart jump into her throat at the realization of the anger in his eyes. So she did what every lackey does when faced with impending punishment.

"I am so sorry! I didn't realize I was going to run into you. I wasn't paying attention. And-"

He held up a hand.

She went silent. A couple of seconds of confusion before she realized that this ass couldn't even open his mouth to say much of anything. She felt her eyes narrow, her face was set a grimace at his arrogant display that only someone of the Aristocrats would do.

She never saw herself as entitled, but a response to a damned apology apart from raising his hand was not too much to ask for. She paused, waiting for a response , until she saw his eye scan her from head to toe. _Son of a Bitch. _

This guy, Head honcho,supervisor, whatever other name they gave superiors was looking her up and down like a slab of dark meat at Kazukis Fried Chicken.

_Fuck That. _

She turned in a fuss, marching towards no direction in particular. Her turing and walking away was an intention, and the intention was for him to know that he was a passing stranger. He needs to feel that he-

"Girl." She felt prickles down her spine at the pronoun, a pronoun that made her stop short and turn slowly to face him once more.

" Excuse me?" was her response that was filled to the brink with a zealous sting. It was all she knew she could muster without speaking out of place; for this was a Kuchcki. Byakuya Kuchiki as noted by that weird thing on his head that kept is dark hair from falling into his face.

Byakuya squared his shoulders at the prominent hostility in her eyes that left her lips dripping with impudence. "Girl," he repeated, pleased to see the twitch in her once cowering composure that was now very different from the woman he saw before.

" Do you have any Idea who youre speaking to?" His cool tone opposite to his mind that was abundantly annoyed to the scene before him. He felt his eye twitch at her obvious disrespect in a scoff that reminded him too much of that damned cat. Damned commoner does not seem to know their place simply because they throw on a rich woman's garments for she did look nice.

He lifted his chin, making his already tall stature taller as he looked down at her, eyes cold. His regal appearance only adding to his naturally condescending nature. A tactic he learned early among the nobles." You do not seem to u-"

"My name isnt _**girl**_." Her eyes were sharp and looking into them he could tell that she was a natural at defiance. He felt his lip curl and fought back his natural reactive reaction. "Mind your tongue _girl_. You would know better than to talk back to a superior." Now often times when people challenged him it quickly ended in their submission. For the Kuchiki clan was powerful and he in spiritual prowelness matched the Kuchiki name. So, he inwardly scoffed at what always happens when small fry dared to stand up to him.

She smirked, red lips emphasizing the pearly white of her sharp canine. In a swift motion she tuned into the crowd, the gold glow of the skin on her graceful necka and the smell of geranium and bergamot was what she left him with. He heard a prominent whistle from senbonzakura. "_That girl has some spunk." _

Byakura's face was calm, maintaining is autocratic air However,Byakuyas blood pressure shot up high as his blood boiled over. Feeling the eyes of the surrounding patrons that witnessed the brief exchange. A brief exchange of power that resulted in his loss.

Byakuya never loses.

_That cheeky Bitch._

He should have her stripped of her title. Humiliated in the barracks .Thrown in prison with him doing the beatings as she cried his name in complete and under submission-byakuya paused. Furious at his thoughts and began walking. "_Looks like someone has a chrushhh."_ Sebon said in a meledolic manner. He grasped his zanpakuto roughly, imagination at play with him throttling Senbon.

"_Alright, alright! Jeez!" _Byakuya audibly sighed and decidedly looked up at the blue sky, and saw some clouds he didn't see before. "_Doesnt stop the fact that you like her tho!"_ Byakuyas gripped slackened on Senbon, promptly deciding to ignore his rambling on what he believes Byakuya _likes. _

Even if he liked the way her voice sounded, even if it reminded him of a C note bell that chimed soothingly, even if his nose was filled with citrus and florals that him recall his mother's garden that he loved to play in as a even if her eyes made him recall a forgien memory he could not remember-

It didnt mean that he was going to go for it. So he decided to settle, as he so often does.

The sky today really was a beautiful sight.

He looked down into the crowd ahead of him, heading to the center of the festival with a newfound purpose.

For somewhere deep in the crevases of his soul, something small hoped that he could argue with her again.

Something ittty bitty.

Tiny.

Petite.

A microb

An atom.

_Haha, right._

* * *

Hi All!

Hope you enjoyed this.

Please leave a like or comment.

Rated M just in case. Currently debating on that.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Nali was flustered at the nerve of some men. She stomped with purpose towards the middle of downtown. J_ust who the hell does he think he is speaking to me like im some commoner. _She paused in thought. Ok, maybe she was...were?

He status rises due to her pending graduation. _And he looked me up and down like some thot you'd eventually ring up at 3am! Its called respect! I was apologizing! Because i'm nice!._ "Im so damn nice!" She mouthed with intent.

But regardless of her intent, that was not the person to stand up to. In fact, that was one of the last people to stand up to.

Growing up, she heard much talk of the royal families; the grace that was physically bestowed upon them, the immense fountain of golds and money that so easily came to the through trade or estate, and the power that each held in hand. Power that could command armies of shinigami, force sudden assassination, drive an opposing force into the ground.

Slowly, as reality set in she slowed her walking to a stop. /shoulder slouched She sighed heavy, stopping herself midway from pressing her hands onto her hot face. "What have I done" She groaned loudly. She just mouthed off to the captain of the 6th division, and one of the leaders of the 4 noble family. A louder groan escaped her again. If he wanted, one word and she **would **be discharged on disorderly conduct ...I _could very well ruined my chances of getting my family out of the southern district. _

Her face ran hot again with the thought. Her choice to advance her education was from what she saw. Poverty was not an easy thing, and her family suffered greatly. her head fell forward in an effort to hide the strained expression in the midst of the bubbling crowd. _I messed up...I messed up too much this time.._ A gentle hand on her shoulder threw her out of thought.

_Well atleast shes not stupid sen_on muttered to them both as they he watched the girls obvious phases of greif at what had promptly ignoring her, whatever want he was experiancing left hte moment he intered into the vacinity of vendors.. Left and right it wa offers of various types of foods and drinks that some of which he questioned it expiration. Byakuya once again declined the offer of another vendor who offered him a taste of pickled fried eel. He watched in disgust at the vendor turned away from him offering the mutant snack to a large burly man who happily bought four. Needless to say, he always thought the food was either fried or pickled , never both.

Common folk typically have poor taste.

_Awwwwww, shes crying. _ Byakuyas paused, feeling a foriegn emotion as his eyes promptly scanned the crowd finding her bright yellow kimono easily., shoulders slumped and slightly shaking. He felt a nudge in his chest that was forien to him. _Boss, you're totally cool and everything, but making a girl cry. Tsk tsk, Kinda losing brownie points here._

He felt his brows furrowed, and looked away from the distraught girl as not to draw attention. She knew her position. If he were a spiteful man, and oh could he be, he could strip her status and make sure that she never rose to her entitled position. She would lose all credibility if she were a shinigami, or if she were a student she could be dismissed easily. Any hopes of recognition could easily be dissuaded and she would forever be a no one. She knew this. Easily.

Or maybe he was full of himself, maybe she barely even acknowledge what has transpired between them. Maybe it was only him who felt that heart skip. I mean, of course it was only him who felt it. What kind of decent woman would find his condescending appeal attractive? Other than every woman in the Sereitai.

_God, i'm presumptuous._ Regardless, she's not pouting because of not crying because of him. _Why am I thinking so much about this?_ He heard a snicker from Senbon.

Byakuya hadn't realized that his eyes had wandered back to the girl, she was being greeted no doubt by a friend..boyfriend? His eyes narrowed feeling a sense of possession consume him briefly, and again he forced himself to look away heading towards the group of captains on the far right side that he felt a while ago. Who actually has white hair as a fashion statement? _Seriously._ Interjected Senbon. _Dude is definitely some kinda pansy. He's even wearing a yellow Kimono!_ _Boss, your an All Star, a legend among the ladies. Bat those lashes of yours and she'd be putty in your hands... Well, maybe not now. I think she hates you. _

He walked in all majesty towards the group of bustling white coats, ignoring last comment, confidence higher than before from the pep talk Senbon gave him; but he just couldn't get the scene out of his head.

How…..._annoying_.

With each dignified step he took, Unohana watched from afar,large dark eyes curious landing on the object that took hold of the Kuchiki.A polite smile rose on her smooth face as she turned to the chattering Honatora whom handnet realised her lapse of attention

"I coulndt help but compliment such a beautiful young lady tonight. Even if she stole my colors." She looked up, heart skipping a beat at the man that stood before her. He gave a wide smile. "Of course, there's no denying that they compliment you more than it could ever me." His voice was low and smooth tenor that made her heart quicken. His white hair in contrast to his chocolate eyes brought out a light. IT made her think of her favorite chocolates her mom used to give her when she was young. There was a twinkle in his eyes that she couldn't place. She smiled, worry easing off her back as his hand fell off her shoulder.

She mustered a scoff/giggle that widen his smile. "Is that how you greet every woman?" She quirked a dark brow, crossing her arms smile dancing on her red lips. His eyes were steadily staring at hers, and again there was that glint. "Only the ones that talk to themselves out in the open." She laughed at the joke, taking in his sight, feeling her nerves rise. _He saw._

"Nali!"

She turned towards the voice calling her name. Her group of friends, all with snacks waving at her. Obviously at a distance to respect whatever interaction that was going on with this strange man. She smiled at them, holding up a finger to indicate she needed a minute. She turned back to the man in front of her smiling politely before she looked down at her white toenails, shuffling nervously. "Thank you for making me smile…" She said the words so low she wondered if he even heard her.

She felt his gentle hand on her shoulder again, and she looked up, meeting dark eyes. "It will always be my pleasure." With that he nodded, turning to leave. She felt his warmth leave her shoulder.

Maybe it was a bold move on her part, or a need to feel his warmth again, unconsciously she had his hand in hers. Holding his large hand still as to not have him escape her. "I need your name stranger.." It was a playful question accompanied with a firm squeeze of his hand. She wanted to know his name...she had to know.

His eyes went to her hands then up to her face. He squeezed her hand back.

"Ukitake..Jushiro Ukitake."

"Jushiro.."She said under her breath.

He smiled once again, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I will see you again Nali."

We have a weird dynamic Pepti, Kiku, Nishi and I. They were the ones I choose to stick around to because of the genuinity that each of them seem to possess among the posers we interacted with.

Nishi was the melodramatic nurturer of the group. Peace was alway her aim, amounsgt friends as well as thoroughly understanding, known also for her biting sarcasm. She was smaller than average a couple inches under 5 feet. And due to her youthful features she was at times mistaken for a child. She looked lovely in her traditional light blue kimono that had accents of green that brought out the red in her curls.

"Funny thing is, most people want nobles to look them up and down like a snack." Nishi responded. Face held a noticeable smirk.

"Yea but I've heard how spiteful he is….Welp, you could always hand your stuff over to me being that you'll be stipped of everything anyways." Pepti chipped. Nali's eyes glazed over at the lack of compassion that seemed to strike her friends.

Pepti was the emotionally aloof listener of the group. She was a thinker, and often solved most of her emotional issues through jokes and numbing. She was the one Kiku often recommended for counseling due to her inept ability to fully comprehend her and others feelings. However, Pepti was healthy, and happy despite the face that she ran from her feelings. She also ran away from femininity at times. This could be seen in the way she dressed, like now she wore a soft green Yakuta style kimono, with little accented jewelry. Her tan complexion was smooth and even so makeup wasn't needed for her.

"Well," Yes Kiku! She always knows what to say. "How about you apologize to him?"

Kiku was the eldest and most stern of the group. Orderly, and unkept in her own ways; with a presence that seemed to real men in and kept them away at the same time. She was taller than average and very slim. always admired her sense of style and wisdom. She was beautiful in her own right.

However wise she was her advice wasn't smart. Well, to Nali whos pride was the size of the Kuchiki Manour.

They all went quite at Kikus proposal.

_Did i choose the wrong friends? _

Kiku continued. "Think about it..Yes, he was in the wrong. How he spoke to her, addressed, all the nine yards, but overall he's a noble. And above everything, they love it when your on your knees."

"Literally." Nishi pipped, "Just make sure you lotion your knees so they stay moisturized. You'll be on your knees alot." taking a swig of her mimosa. It was buy 2 for 5.99.

"Well don't grovel, just do an immense bow." Stated Pepti. "Make sure your forehead doesn't touch the ground!" Her Friends laugh, and she found some amusement in the predicament. She didn't feel as sad as she did earlier...Especially being that Ju-

"So who was that white haired guy?" Kiku chimed. Smile on every one of their faces.

Nali looked back into the crowded streets, eyes making contact with the silver haired man that tipped a drink to her and smiled. "Jushiro Ukitake.." She smiled at him and looked down, but curiosity made her look up once more to take a look at his company. Company of which had white coats.

Captain coats.

_Jushiro….U?kitake…? Ukitake…Captain Ukitake_

_Oh God._

"Nali!" Pepti raised. "Nali turned back to Pepti whos face seemed to hold an incredulous look. "I know you staring at your man and everything but you do know hes the-"

"Captain of the 13th Division" Finished Nishi who took her 2nd mimosa back. "Shit.." NAli muttered.

_Why is everyone a captain?! _


End file.
